


Back in the Day

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Um, hello! I was wondering if I could have a fluffy imagine? I've been feeling kind of lonely over the summer cause I don't really have friends and I was just wanted one where her boyfriend Gabe hangs out with her? Thank you:)Warnings: FluffWord Count: 664Author: GwenAw, you poor thing. Hope this cheers you up.(Side note-jumping off a swing can be dangerous and if you do it and get hurt...you didn’t get the idea from here.)





	Back in the Day

You were sprawled out on your bed, listening to some of your favorite music as you heard a flutter of wings in your bedroom. You didn’t bother getting up as you felt the bed dip and your boyfriend cuddled up next to you.  
“Hey Gabe.” You turned to your side and he brushed some of your hair away from your face.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Nothing much. Bored, really.”  
“Well, I’m here cupcake.” You smiled at him, giving him a light peck on the lips.  
“I see that. So, what does the trickster have in mind?”  
“Well…I was thinking of something simple this time around.”   
“Oh, really? Like what?”  
“I was thinking about going to a park.” He took a piece of your hair and twirled it around his finger.  
You did a double take, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. “Seriously?”  
“I thought you loved parks.”   
“I did. Always hung out at them when I was a kid. But, that was a while ago.”  
“So? Be a kid again.”  
Before you had a chance to argue, Gabriel snapped you both to a local park with a full playset and lush fields surrounding it. He walked over to the swings and sat down, kicking his feet. You watched him for a moment, smiling at how his hair swayed in the breeze.   
“You know you look kinda funny.” You giggled, sitting down on a swing next to him.  
“What’s wrong with enjoying some human stuff every now and then?” He pumped his legs, going higher up and you had to make quick work to catch up to him.   
“Nothing.” You swung in silence, staring ahead and then up to the clear blue sky. “When I was younger I felt like I was flying when I got high enough.” You smiled at the memory, then glanced over at Gabriel to find him staring at you with a bright smile. “Shut up.”  
“What? I didn’t say anything.” He held up his hands while keeping his thumbs gripped to the chains.   
“You were thinking how I’m such a silly human. Also, how flying is nothing like this.”   
“It has the same freedom of flying and perhaps the same joy to some.” He chuckled. “But, what I was really thinking was how cute you are. You’ll never be a silly human to me, (Y/N). Finding simple joys in life...well that’s what makes it worth it.”  
“You really are a hopeless sap.”   
“Hey! It’s called sentimental.”  
“Whatever.” You smirked. “Hey? Wanna see who can go the farthest?”   
“Farthest?”  
“Yeah. Jump off swing and land on the ground.”  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”   
“Says the archangel.” You joked. “If you’re worried, I won’t make you jump.”  
“Oh, cupcake I accept your challenge. I was just worried about you, that’s all.”  
“How sweet.” You pumped your legs more, trying to get speed rather than height. “Ready?”  
“Always.”  
“Now.” You pushed yourself off, letting your legs stretch out in front of you. Your hands touched the ground just as Gabriel landed. Looking over, he was in a much more dignified stance. However, even though you looked a bit silly, you managed to pull ahead and were a few inches past him.   
“I win.” You smirked as Gabriel checked.  
“I call a redo.”   
“Sorry, Gabe. I got years of practice.” You walked over to him and put your hands around his neck. “Oh, how the mighty fall.”   
“Don’t I get something?” He wiggled his eyebrows.   
“How about you get to know that your girlfriend is amazing.” You teased.  
“I was thinking something more along the lines like this.” His lips crashed into yours as his arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer. You tilted your head to get a better angle, but as soon as you tried to heat up the kiss more, Gabriel stepped back.  
“I’m not losing to you on the monkey bars.” He said sternly.  
“We’ll see about that.” You turned away and started running towards them.


End file.
